eldaryafandomcom-20200222-history
Jade Coast
The Jade Coast 'is several days by boat from the City of El, and is the home of the Kappas. Master Kappa and Elliot live here. The Guardian first visits this place in Episode 6, when she goes on a mission with Chrome to bring Elliot back home. This region is available for exploration after Episode 7. Description ''Coming soon... History Coming soon... Plots Coming soon... Sub-locations ''See also: Jade Coast Exploration Items''' 1. Kappa Beach This lower beach is an isolated area where many Kappas go to play in the water. 2. Big Leaf Path A path inside the Big Leaf Forest. Strange plants can be found here. 3. Kappa Village The almost impenetrable Kappa village. Companions are welcomed with open arms and are blessed by the inhabitants. Companions are sure to never be attacked here. 4. Frog Reef A frog shaped coral reef. 5. Turtle Lake The local songs say that the turtles around the corner are very humorous. 6. Remnants of the Monks A place where the ruins from the first established civilization still stand. A pious calm can still be felt. 7. Frog Peninsula Coastal area, but also a meeting place for young Kappas. They come to swim and often forget their things. 8. Hill Entrance Steep slow leading to the tip of the hills. 9. Tadpole Lake A small lake where frogs can come lay their eggs in safety. 10. Woods of the Lake A forest that surrounds the lake. They say a pirate hid his treasure there that included many pieces of precious stones. 11. Bamboo Forest A forest filled with the biggest bamboos in all of Eldarya! 12. Mountain Flank The flank most exposed to the mountain's sunlight. You can often find Kappas who decided to rub themselves with the eternal snow. 13. Emerald Lake A lake that gets its color from the algae that line its bottom. 14. Torii of Memories Huge gate built in the old days, it collects the memories of those passing through it. 15. Tip of the Hills The slopes are so steep that someone has yet to reach the top of these sharp peaks. 16. Rock Cascade Huge cascades which are thrown into the river of Amphea. 17. Phibea Sea A sea that gets its name from the first woman that got trampled by its heave. 18. Toad Creek A big bay that's animated at night by the sounds of the croaking of the toads that live there. 19. Forgotten Valleys Remote lands that serve as a separation between the green flora of the Jade lands and the tundra of the surrounding areas. 20. Amphea Waterfall Small waterfalls that plunge into the Ocean. The water's turquoise color is due to the faery plankton that seek refuge in this fresh water current. 21. Mountain Peak At the top of the mountain, there are rare flowers and eternal snow. 22. Dark Flank The rocks that make up this side of the mountain have a peculiarity of being able to absorb a big part of the light, hence where it gets its name of "dark flank". 23. Amphea River A still river that passes through the Jade lands, who's source is at the foot of many mountains. The water is crystal clear. Known Inhabitants *Master Kappa *Elliot Gallery Jade Coast Map.jpg|Bird's eye view of Jade Coast 007 (1).jpg|Sea 006 (1).jpg|Pear Waterfall 005 (1).jpg|Leaf Path 004 (1).jpg|Sea at night 003 (1).jpg|Kappa Village 002 (1).jpg|Under the waves 001 (1).jpg|Beach References ''Coming soon... Category:Index Category:Location Category:Map